


An Unexpected Payment

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 17 October 2011 in response to <a href="http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile">alisanne</a>'s prompt of <i>George/Hermione: pumpkin patch</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Payment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written 17 October 2011 in response to [alisanne](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _George/Hermione: pumpkin patch_.

With every intention of sulking as the noise of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' annual Halloween bash became a bit too much to take, George slipped outside the shop and scrambled up the ladder to its rooftop garden- _cum_ -laboratory. He found that he wasn't alone. Hermione, appearing as overwhelmed as George felt, was standing amidst the pumpkin patch.

"I see you've realised your error," he said.

"These will explode if I touch them, won't they?"

George grinned. "Only the ripe ones."

"George, get me out of this patch at once!"

"Sure," he told her, his spirits lifting, "but it'll cost you a kiss."


End file.
